clonetrooperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Independence (Jep Do Tenko)
He looked at Palpatine with anger. "Brook has placed unfair taxation upon us ever since the 13 moons have been populated!" he said. "General Naal I assure you the Republic sympathizes with your riotous campaign, but all our troops are away on missions." Replied the Chancellor. "I don't want excuses I want action!" Naal said. "You must have some troops available!" "Well there is a young commander and his troops...."Replied Palpatine. "Well send them!!" replied Naal. "I assure you the republic will aid your campaign." Said the Chancellor. Later "Ahh.... General Ool..." Said Palpatine. "You sent for me Chancellor?" Ool asked. "Yes... You are in charge of sending CC-1776 to the moons of Brook...I trust you will not fail me?" "No...I will see 1776 and the 617th are sent to the moons..." Replied Ool. After Ool left Palpatine pulled out a hologram of Count Dooku. "Darth Tyranus, see that General Grivous and 6 legions of droids are sent to Brook. Let the people of Brook use them as they wish just make sure they get there!" said the Chancellor. "Yes Lord Sidious." At the Hanger Ool Approached Patriot. "CC-1776 I"- He was interrupted. " You can call me Patriot sir." "Uh...yes..." Replied Ool. "As I was saying... Remember The first moon requires SCUBA troopers. They will be code U.S.A. for Under water SCUBA Assault... Moons five and seven need Scouts. Number ten might need desert troopers..." said Ool. "I know. I have studied the surfaces of each moon." said Patriot. "Um..." said Ool "Good...". "I hate a know it all!" Ool muttered under his breath. The Moons! The First Moon Jep Do Tenko and Sharkbait lean out the the side of the gunship before diving. Suddenly blaster fire surrounded the gunship, "I love a nice warm welcome don't you?" "Shut up Tenko!" "Ok ok no need to be hostile! I'm on your side remember?" The SCUBA troopers jumped into the water and found them self’s surrounded by Manta droids. The droids began to fire at the troopers. "Friendly, aren’t they?" said Jep. As troopers were falling down left and right the clones were able to hold them back. Then out of nowhere a torpedo struck Tenko on his right side sending him flying. "JEP!!!" yelled a trooper! "We don't have time to go get him!" yelled a captain "Leave him!" Suddenly a blaster bolt struck Cap in the side of his head leaving him lifeless. "Seer get a landing ship with scouts on the beaches now!!" Said the second in command. over comlink. "Uh...yes sir" said Seer. After the troopers finished of the rest of the droids they headed back to shore. And met with Sergeant Nova, the leader of the scout platoon that had landed. "Ok what did you need us here for? I don't have all day you know." "Some troopers that were wounded may have come to shore. We need you and your men to scout the beaches." "Fine, Hey Red-Zero, 2595, Jaba Ju, you guys are with me! The rest of you scout the other side of the beaches! GO!" said Nova. After hours of searching they came upon a burnt SCUBA helmet. Nova looked at it. "Jep's." "Where is Jep himself though?" asked Jaba Ju. A faint groan came from a group of bushes. "That sounds like Jep alright." said 2595. "Well let's see" Said Nova. They came upon a Jep's body. Red-Zero put his head up to Jep and listened. "Still alive, but only just.". "Get a medic over here, NOW!!!" Doc came running up along side Seer. "What is his status?" asked Doc. "Alive for now" answered Jaba Ju. Seer took of his helmet, relieving many scars and burn marks. "Tenko, can hear me? You'll be ok, Doc is here." "Hmm... he might need a new arm, but definitely a new eye..." said Doc. "Why did the chancellor even send us on this suicide mission?" Said 2595. "The chancellor's orders aren’t for you to question." said Nova. The Third Moon "Kot, mirshok, bat ijaat!" Yelled a commando, before getting shot. "We are going to die!" yelled Alan. "Alan, buddy no one is going to die... Remember we are Kotep squad. Kotep means brave." "But the droids are getting closer!" Cried Alan "Well I'll fix that, ok?" "Ok..." Pave jumped out with his Z6 and started shooting the advancing commando droids. He killed 20-30 of them when his shoulder got shot by a blaster bolt. "PAVE!" cried Alan. Pave fell to the ground clenching his shoulder, as Alan took Pave's Z6 and jumped up, he fired at the droids with tears in his eyes, he continued screaming and shooting, until he had killed 60+ droids. He jumped into the wall of advancing droids and grabed one and held out it's blaster. The droid continued firing killing 6 of his companions, before it was shot. Alan held onto the droid using it as a shield he lifted the droid and used it as a club against another droid. he grabed it's blaster and shot 10 droids only one was left. It continued shooting at Alan, but Alan dodged. The clone aimed at the droid and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He was out of ammo so he ran up and punched the droid. The droid self destructed, killing Pave and Alan. The moon was free.... But at what cost? The Fifth Moon Major Rhino and his squad hoped out of the gunship. "GO, GO, GO, we don't have all day!" suddenly a blaster bolt flew out and struck a trooper in the neck killing him. Red-Zero grabed the Z-6 out of his hand and began shooting into the brush. A commando droid jumped out and took a shot at 2595's head. Sergeant Nova jumped out and pushed 2595 out of the way, while getting shot in the head. "Sir!" shouted Jaba Ju. "We don't have time!" Yelled Sergeant Major Tofa. "We can't just leave him!" said Red-Zero. "It's to late! We have to go!" "He's right" said Rhino. "We need to move! NOW!" They all obeyed orders and moved on. The Eighth Moon "NOW!" shouted Sphylo. Apyho and Tycl jumped first then following them, a platoon of troopers jumped. Blaster fire surrounded them. Eight troopers where shot right away. When the remaining troopers landed, three where shot. The rest ducked for cover. "Rollies inbound!" yelled Keav "Juke you get this!" said Sphylo. "Yes sir!" said Juke. He pulled out his Z-6 and activated his jet-pack, and flew over them. He shot at them, but their shields protected them. The looked up and shot Juke out of the air. "Juke!" yelled Tycl. Tycl activated his jet-pack and flew up to them. He grabed one and jumped behind it. He stuck his blaster in the shield and shot. He killed the droid. The other two turned to him and shot him in his thermal detonators killing them. The moon was free. The Thirteenth Moon Commander Patriot shot a droid in the head. "Go Go Go!" B3 ultra battle droids ran up and started shooting. One shot Patriot in the arm. He yelled and grabed his DC-17, He jumped behind a pile of dead droids and clones. He killed as many Ultra battle droids as he could, before he ran out of ammo. He jumped on top of the barricade. He was shot in the leg and he fell forward. He looked to his right and saw a dead clone holding a Z-6. He picked it up with his one good arm and propped it up on his one good leg and began shooting. He killed as many as he could, before getting shot in the heart. He gasped and fell to the ground. He knew he was about to die when Seer pulled up in a gunship. He Began gunning, at the B3s. "There are to many!" he yelled. He flew the gunship up to the B3s and crashed into them. Amongst the flaming ruble, a figure approached. He was the last B3. He aimed a blaster at Patriot. He was about to fire when Seer, with destroyed armor, jumped on top of the B3. He activated all his thermal detonators. He destroyed every thing around him also killing himself. The Moons Are Free After all the moons had been freed. Later that year Order 66 was carried out. Some troopers left the Empire and sided with the Rebels. Some became Storm Commandos. Category:Battles Category:Jep Do Tenko